Rhonda clerk
she is a dibolicol evil aciant witch she has concered over 12 galaxys and has is high rakk soceres and she is reponsible for stating the log was betwen good and evil she has concerd many galxys with her husband lord anthony 'but during a time od troble were about to dervorce she left to complatee a mission it was to concer the galaxy magis her home galaxy but the forces of good stood in here way it wasa the good wizard '''maruse '''they forugt for hundreds of years but final they called for a peace nagoshiation but she tricked him turning him to stoon then the robot makr 3 used the wizards wand and traped her in a box not before she bluw him up then in 20110 miami florida two arcologist bout home a box to musues it was thought to be an aciante african relic but instead it was a evil box when a mover was moving the box he droped it unlshering here and her minons and then she attack the city with her rockedsas she set up refuge in a palace on the capital of miamai she traped all the people in time warp and then compile made the city empty then five kids walking found two stues while they were hiking they were surpred and the one names mike ranger saw a wand and waved it realsing maruse from the spell then rhond found out and used her rhondas and attcked maruse gave them the coins and then they dint belive them when the rockondas attacked they were cought off gourded and then they esely beatend so then the rangers mophed and they beggan to crush them then she set her '''dark warrior '''and attacked them they use their zoded and then they had a hard time fighting him but evunty they used their sunword and sent him back ever scen then she has sent many mionster daily to destroye the rangers and she has been only villen of two son '''emporro anthony'to succeful keep a ranger under their controll[ pink ranger mitchell] durnig the laste episods of that season she got more eviiler using her magic when ever she could to defeat the rangers in any way to help her monsters win the battel before '''lord anthony '''came along hse had a plane to thatshe thought was going to work but she never got to it when lord anthony arvived it was interrupted then wneh anthony did come along she tryed to presway him to help her but she was unsucceful he insted traped herr in a box again took control of fighting the ranger she made come apperance ploting her reveng and trying to escape she saw all of anthonys planes and complaned and saw flaws in them hse later returnede during the middel used a potoin made by her son emporor anthony was his first apperance then he leaft she then head help him in many planes then later on she and anthony made many come apperances in episodes other seasons and in every movie then she and anhtony traveld attcking other galxys while their kids trye dto take over earth she would later return during the searise final attaking planet msalia the home to the siver and bronze and gold ranger she a long with her kids were turned good she later became the grand mother of good in the univers and appered in anthony s second season. '''GALXYS CONCERD SERTOBI GALXY TURIAXION GALXY MUXUIAM GLAXY ALXERDERA GALXY TIMAU GLAXY SERBIRON GALX SORCERY GALXY demerria glaxy destroya dimatrax glaxy.